My Darling Decoy
by HankyPranky
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS THE LAST CHAPTER. A door appears in the bunker leading to a bedroom with Gabriel's comatose body. Sam crosses the threshold, unaware that he cannot return until Gabriel is conscience and strong enough to bridge the gap back into the bunker. - I officially give up, I did everything. Including deleting, re-postings, updating, then replacing, and moving.
1. Chapter 1

The bunker felt like a tomb. Jack, Sam and Castiel sequestered in their bedrooms. It had been 2 days since Dean had said yes to Michael. The shock was wearing off and Sam couldn't deny himself food any longer. The lights in the hallway felt dimmer than before, the floor cooler. Even the echo of his footsteps seemed louder.

Nearing the kitchen Sam noticed a door. Despite it not being there last week, he felt the overwhelming desire to open it. With no number to identify it, he rubbed his hands on his flannel pajama bottoms pants and turned the knob.

A putrid odor assaulted his senses. He was familiar with scent of death, but this wasn't it. It was salty, tangy. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness if the room he could make out a bed with a figure on top of the sheets. Sam's stomach heaved, but he crossed the threshold nonetheless.

As he approached the bed, he recognized the body laying perfectly still, Gabriel. He sucked in a breath and cautiously walked to his side. He turned the bedside light on and revealed Gabriel's clammy, almost gray skin. Sam reached out to touch the back of his hand to his forehead. He retracted his hand quickly when the coolness of his skin scorched his own.

He steadied himself, and placed both hands around Gabriel's face to gently roll his head in his direction. Sam slid his hand down to his pulse point, and realized he didn't even know if he would have a heartbeat. With his fingers pressed against his neck, he was relieved to feel a small thud against his finger tips. A few seconds passed and he felt another one.

A small sob fell from his lips, he felt a little less sorrow than he had 5 minutes ago. Unsure of what to do, he prayed to Castiel and Jack. Within moments they stood in the doorway.

Castiel's voice was rougher than usual, having not spoken in days. "Sam. Is- Is that Gabriel?" Sam, not wanting to look away, nodded and quietly said yes. Jack was about to come into the room when Castiel grasped his shoulder and pulled him back. "This room is in another dimension. Sam, are you feeling any ill effects?"

He was startled, "What? No. I've only been in here a few minutes I was on my way to the kitchen when I saw this door."

"And in typical Winchester fashion, you decided to walk right through it." Disdain dropping off each word.

Sam's blood ran cold, and he squared off to face him. He bit back his tongue when he saw how distressed Cas looked. "Can we remove him?"

Castiel's eyes were muted and he turned his head and squinted. "I think it would be unwise, even if it were possible." He turned to Jack knowing with his limited grace, he would still be able to sense it better than he, "What do you feel emanating from this room?"

Half his face crinkled as he thought. He raised his hand and pressed his eyes shut. "Power. It's a pocket dimension? It feels like it's connected to the Apocalypse world."

"Do you feel it connected to this one?" Castiel asked.

Jack shook his head. "No. How is that?" Sam sucked in a deep breath. He was stuck.

He didn't wait for a response from Cas, he knew. "Because Gabriel was an expert at manipulating dimensions and creating his own. I suppose the door appearing was his way of asking for help."

"I concur."

'God damn Gabriel' He sat down on the bed and Gabriel's body josseld a bit, Sam not really caring. "So, I'm stuck in this room until I can get him to wake up?"

"At least you have a bathroom for your human needs." Castiel pointed to the en suite that was connected. Sam huffed out an annoyed breath.

Jack took a candy bar out of his pocket and tossed it at him, "Catch". Sam caught the snack with both his hands. It was a relief to know objects could be passed into the room.

He ran a hand through his thick chestnut hair. "Ok. Okay. If I'm stuck here I need to clear the smell out of this room. Can one of you guys bring a fan to the edge of the door?"

"Sure," replied Jack, and disappeared.

Cas' tilted his head and inhaled. "His vessel is the early stages of decay." That comment caused Sam to slap his head to his forehead. "Though, that is not the origin of the odor. It is his wings. I do not know how long it has been since he has last preened them, but it is the oil and the excess feathers. It is very unhealthy. It will be most beneficial for you to preen them Sam."

Sam's mouth fell open, "Excuse me? How the hell could I preen his wings if I can't even see them?"

"Oh, calm down. I may be able to find a spell in which you can see them. I don't think you will go blind either, being the vessel of an archangel." His eyes looked Sam up and down. " I believe you will be a great comfort to him. I passed down this hall earlier and did not see this door. I will be back when I find something," with a nod, Cas departed.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face. He felt so weak, and now he was trapped. He looked down at Gabriel, there was a tiny spark of hope growing within him, but he was afraid to acknowledge it. He grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and began cleaning Gabriel's face and neck. He looked so close to death, he prayed to him. 'Gabriel, I'm here. You have to come back to us. This is your home. You come back to us, you hear?'

There was noise at the doorway, and saw Jack had come back with the fan. He turned it on, even though the breeze was nice, the smell was just circulating around. "Jack, can you push it in here with your foot? I think it needs to be exhausted out." The fan came through the threshold and Sam turned it into the hall. "Thanks."

A sliver of a smile was on the young nephilims face, "This is a good thing. Gabriel is alive."

Sam pursed his lips, unsure of this entire situation but agreed. "Yea'. Yea', it is."

"You will need your strength. Let me make you a sandwich." He turned and left so quickly, Sam didn't have time to tell him what he wanted. He had seen what Jack ate. He hoped he wouldn't bring him anything strange.

In the meantime, Sam washed Gabriel's hands. He was thorough, he knew cleanliness was one of Gabriel's virtues. His hands were so small in his, so soft. He sat there for a moment, and tried to will his need for him to wake onto Gabriel when he heard Jack at the door.

He placed the plate on the floor, and pushed it across the line with his toe. Sam went over to bend over and pick it up. Lettuce, that's definitely a good thing. "I made you a peanut butter and lettuce sandwich," he said enthusiastically. "I know how much you like green food, and I read about 'ants on a log', so I thought it would go great together."

It was sweet of him. "Thank you, Jack."

"I am going to go help Castiel, so if you need anything, pray to me."

Sam nodded and sat in the chair in the corner. His eyes flickered between Gabriel and his food. The odor in the room was dissipating. He wasn't sure if he was getting used to it, or if the fan was doing its job, but he thought he would be able to eat. The first bite he took was definitely a little strange, but it was good. Calories is what he needed. Sam had no complaints about the sandwich, and he was grateful for his family, as small as it was now. They needed a way to get Dean back, and helping Gabriel is a foot in the right direction. If he can't take care of himself, how was he supposed to get to help Gabe?

Sam was determined to strip Gabriel and cleanse his body as best as he could. On the edge of the bed, he lifted him forward in order to peel off his jacket. His dead weight rested against him. He removed his shirt as well. Carefully, he set him back on the bed. He slowly removed his shoes and socks. Sadly, his skin was cool to the touch and clammy.

Before unhooking his belt, Sam was sure that Gabriel had on underwear. He was relieved to find he was wearing boxer briefs. As he took his pants off, he pulled the cover over him to his waist so he could clean his upper body. When he was done, he placed the sheets on his top half before moved to his lower body.

Sam had been attentive, and giving someone a bed bath was laborious enough. It was almost as if he had been worshiping his body, a thought he had actively had to disregard.

Closing his eyes, he laid next to Gabriel and fell asleep.

When Sam awoke a few hours later, he didn't feel much better. He hadn't heard from Cas or Jack yet, and the smell of Gabriel's wings was a bit stronger. Sam rolled over to face his archangel.

He laid a hand on his chest, and felt his slow breath. 'Gabriel, if you can hear me, I'm here. We're going to get you back.' His eyes closed, and he tried to push his resilience to him. It was then when he felt a strange tug from Gabriel from his innermost part, his soul.

Sam had been a vessel to two angels, possessed by a demon, poisoned by a djinn, seduced by power and addiction. Fed on by a vampire; yet this was different.

He let down his shields down and let Gabriel form a connection between the two of them. It was minuscule, but he could feel the tendrils of another reach out to him. It was draining, but he responded as much as he could to the ghost of a cord that was being formed in the haze of sleep.


	2. CHAPTER 2- UPDATED

I am REALLY going bonkers here trying to get this chapter sorted out when it posts. I am SO sorry for any hassel, it's been really frustrating using FF.

* * *

Castiel gave a slight knock to the frame of the door, not enough to startle Sam though. He was carrying full of supplies, and Jack was behind him with another box. "How is it going in here?"

"He is alive." Sam replied.

"Very well." Castiel looked around the room, "You will have little room to maneuver after you complete the spell. Gabriel's wings are enormous."

"Do you think it will work?"

"If you perform the spell properly, yes." Castiel looked pensive. "To bear witness to an angel's wings is an incredibly private affair, especially to a human. I must warn you, a connection may form between the two of you."

Sam's throat was dry, and he tried to swallow, resulting in a bit of pain. "When I was resting with him, I think he reached out to me… and I- I back to him."

"That is a good thing. He trusts you. Human souls are a fuel to our grace. You make us stronger. He loves most humans, including you."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He had known Gabriel as a Pagan, and an archangel. After everything they had been through. He knew it was true; especially after these recent events. Sam was glad Gabriel stuck to his tricks. If he hadn't sent in another decoy, he would have been murdered by one of his brothers, again. A shiver ran down his spine. As convoluted and dangerous his life was, it was his family that kept him strong, kept him fighting. He would do the same for Gabriel.

He wiped his hands on his pants. "What do I need to do?"

"Within this box, you will find the spell and the ingredients. There is an enchanted wooden box in there as well. Be sure you keep all of Gabriel's molted feathers, they are precious." He handed Sam the cardboard box through the doorway. Jack handed the other small box Castiel who then handed it to Sam. "While you will use your bare hands for the majority of the preening, you will need to wipe your hands clean before each interval, and after."

Sam placed the box on the nightstand. Jack was now standing in the doorway with Sam's backpack. "Castiel said this will be arduous work, so I packed a bag for is food, clean clothes, and your hairbrush!"

"Thanks Jack." Sam loved the kid so damn much, he almost wanted to tell him.

Castiel spoke again, "I'm sorry if I was harsh with my tone earlier. It wasn't my intention."

"I know Cas. We'll get through this." He added, "And get Dean back."

With Sam's words, Castiel's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Right." He stood straighter, "Pray to us if you need us. We will leave you alone now."

Pacing in the room, Sam didn't quite know where to start. His legs wanted to give out, and he just wanted to give in. But that wasn't an option. He sat on the bed next to Gabriel and placed his hand over his smaller one. His palms were sweaty, and a little sticky. A shower would be a good first step.

Feeling more refreshed, he began to unpack the spell contents on the small table against the wall. He carefully read the incantation three times. Sam returned to the bedside and flipped Gabriel onto his stomach, mindful of his neck. Brushing aside his hair, he prayed to him again, 'Gabriel… I'm nervous. This spell is powerful. It requires a mixture of our blood. I- You aren't awake to give me consent.' He ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. 'I know this is weird, but I want you back.' Gabriel didn't stir, but he thought he felt a little nudge of warmth in his heart. He closed his eyes and concentrated, but there was nothing. The connection he had felt earlier was no long there either.

That little nudge settled his nerves. Sam began the spell, speaking the incantation in perfect Latin, along with the Enochian parts he had rehearsed, He took the knife and sliced his finger and dripped the blood into the bowl. He did the same on Gabriel's finger.

The combination of their blood caused the bowl to produce a shimmery smoke. Sam dipped his hands into the bowl and rubbed his palms together.

He climbed on the bed and straddled Gabriel. He took a deep breath and massaged the medley onto Gabriel's back, and spoke the final words of the spell, "Praestares mihi gloriam tuam super alas."

Gabriel's skin warmed under Sam's touch as he continued to knead into his back, from his trapezium down to the bottom of his ribs and spine.

The concoction was beginning to dry out and flake on his hands. Worry was beginning to form as nothing had happened. He sent out a plea to Gabriel to accept, but was there was only silence.

He prayed to Cas and he appeared in the doorway. Sam didn't move, he spoke softly, "It isn't working."

Castiel asked, "Did you pray to him?"

"Yes."

"Song is stronger than prayer. Sing to him Sam."

"Sing what?"

"Teine O Fea Oe."

Sam turned so he could look at Cas, 100% bitchface. In which he retorted, "Adoro Te Devote". He shook his head, he didn't know that one either.

Cas rolled his eyes. Sam was well read, intelligent, he didn't feel bad he didn't know some stodgy old songs. Gabriel probably wouldn't even like them anyway. That's when lyrics popped into his head which caused him to groan out loud.

Curiously Castiel asked, "What is it Sam?"

His shoulders sagging, "I know a song."

"I will leave you to it then. Put everything you have into it."

Sam was so embarrassed, he hoped nobody would hear him. He was sure that if someone was listening, Gabriel would take immense pleasure in his humiliation.

Focusing on those feelings and pushing them towards Gabriel, he pressed his hands firmly on his back and began to sing, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like,  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right, it's bigger than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to fart"

Sam laughed but kept singing, he didn't really know the song, just the chorus. So he repeated it, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like,  
My wings are better than yours,  
Damn right they're bigger than yours,  
I can show you,  
But they're far to large…"

It was then that Sam felt Gabriel's muscles twitch, and saw a protrusion forming from within his back. Sam got off the bed quickly and backed himself into the corner unsure of what was going to happen next.

A golden light erupted from Gabriel and his wings unfurled in one swift moment. Sam closed his eyes and dropped to the floor, holding his head between his legs.

He wasn't scared, but Gabriel's wings produced such a great force of wind, he thought he was going to be struck by one.

Before Sam could even open his eyes, he was assaulted by the odor of Gabriel's wings. It was enough to make him gag, and he had to swallow down the urge to vomit.

That changed immediately when he looked up and saw the wings of the archangel. They encompassed the majority of the room. Gabriel's feathers were primarily gold, but varied in hue. Some of them shimmered more than others. With each step Sam approached, Sam noticed the differences, until he realized Gabriel had not just one pair, but two. They hung over the bed and angled down to nestle on the floor. He surmised they must be at least 30' spread.

Sam side stepped around the room until he was at the base of the bed. And he reached down and clasped Gabriel's calves. Hidden behind his wings, Sam could hardly see Gabriel's form. The realization that this magnificent being not only was relying on him, but also trusted him was staggering. Given the trauma of what Gabriel had gone through these past 8 years brought tears to Sam's eyes. Instead of praying, he pushed his resolve towards him. His loyalty to protect him. He stroked the back if his hand over the closest feathers and felt a small tingle. It felt similar to the connection he had earlier in the day. Reluctantly, he left his side and washed the residue off of his hands. Then set the wood box and a few towels on the nightstand.

Sam stood at the head of the bed, Gabriel's face was pointed the opposite direction. Using his palm, Sam stroked over part of his wing and sensed a connection again, this time it was more of a warm pulse. Gabriel's feathers were the softest thing he had ever touched. The light danced off them, reflecting their color on one another.

He leaned in a little closer, he noticed they were beginning to dry out. A few on the verge of becoming brittle. Gently, he ran his fingers through the area, and held a small cluster of feathers in his palm. He placed all but one in the wood box. Bringing the last one close to his eyes, it was like down. Fluffy all around. This one was more yellow in color, muted by the white undertones. Sam placed it in the box with the others.

He continued to remove any feathers he could from the upper portion of Gabriel's right wing. Every feather that was pulled helped to coat Gabriel's other wings in the oil. It was a fluid process, each time he reached into his wings, oil was being transferred to he hands. Sam had lost himself in the experience, he was focused, calm. The tenuous connection to Gabriel was strengthening. It was still small, but hummed contentedly with his ministrations.

His hands were beginning to cramp, and he needed to take a break. He wiped his hands using one of the cloths and wished there was somewhere to lay down for a bit, but Gabriel took up the whole bed.

He stretched out his stiff muscles, and scooted to the left side of the bed so he could see Gabriel's face. He touched the back of his hand to Gabriel's forehead and was pleased he was warmer than he had been, even developing a rosy tint to his cheeks.

Rifling through the bag Jack brought, he opened the front pockets. There was some candy, a bottle of water, an apple. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black v-neck from the larger compartment. There was also the 3rd Harry Potter book, but his heart stopped when he saw a copy of Busty Asian Beauties.

Not wanting to look at it, he stashed it in the drawer of the nightstand. He didn't want to think about Dean right now. Didn't want to think about where they would be if Dean didn't say yes to Michael. Because he had done it, he did kill Lucifer. He left him alone, again. His leg brushed against Gabriel's wing, and he was immediately calmed. He thought to himself, 'We will get you back Dean.'

Sam found his second wind. As he made headway with Gabe's wings, stroking and coating his feathers, the pungent smell was being replaced with an almost unworldly fragrance. It was like a spring rainstorm rain, freshly tilled baseball field, combined with a hint of vanilla. It soaked into his core.


	3. Chapter 3

With no windows, Sam had no conception of the time. The taste in his mouth indicated he slept for at least a few hours. Feeling more coherent, he rinsed out his mouth and inspected Gabriel's wings. The top, or rather back side had been fully preened, but he was presented with a dilemma. How was he to work through the underside?

He prayed to Castiel, within a minute Cas was at the door. "How are you doing Sam?"

"I think… I think I'm good. Gabriel is here, just not back yet.

Cas jutted his chin out a bit, "Have you been praying to him?"

Sam blushed, "Uh, no."

"You should sing to him while cleanse his feathers." Staring into the distance Castiel reminisced, "Back in heaven, before the fall of the Morningstar, we would preen each other. We would sing our love of our father. It was like nothing else."

Sam wondered how much he missed heaven. If he wanted Dean to groom him as he had with Gabriel. He remained silent.

"Why did you call for me?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to do the underside. I don't know if I can flip him. I don't know how his wings will bend being unconscious."

"That is a pickle." Sam raised an eyebrow at the expression. "I can't see his wings, but I can imagine how they must be sprawled out. His wings will naturally retract to a more compact position, so all you need to do is fold them back… Then you should be able to roll him over onto his back. Unfurl them on at a time." He gestured to the chair and table. "Make sure the weight is supported. "His joints are strong, you only need to be concerned about his primaries."

"Thanks. Hey, how long have I been in here?"

Castiel frowned, "Almost 2 days. Can I get you anything?"

"Some coffee would be nice, and a sandwich?" Sam ran his tongue over his teeth, "Actually, can you bring my toothbrush too?"

"Ok. I will see what I can come up with."

Castiel wasn't gone very long before he returned with a bag. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find a way to prevent coffee grounds from mixing in the water pot. There is beer and liquor in there instead." A little smiled formed on his lips. "Cas continued, "Also, I figured you may want to assemble your own sandwich, everything you would need is in the bag." He handed it through the threshold.

"Thanks. Any news on Michael?"

His eyes hardened, "No. I believe he is lying low, organizing."

Sam nodded. "We'll get through this Cas, we always do."

Castiel's face turned red. "How can you say that? You know how futile it is! It's Michael, in his true vessel!"

Castiel's anger was not a surprise. Sam's voice was low, "It's not futile. Our track record isn't the greatest, but Dean is still breathing, so I count that as a win. If anyone has the will power to regain control, its Dean." Cas pressed his fingers to his forehead and hissed in a breath. Sam wished he could put his hand on his shoulder, to comfort him a little, but couldn't. "Do me a favor?" Cas stared at him expectantly, "Take a shower and put on clean clothes? It will help."

"I'll take that under advisement," Cas scoffed. Sam felt a shift in Cas' mood, "You're doing well with Gabriel. I can tell he is doing better."

Sam agreed, "I think he is too."

Castiel's pursed his lips, "Sing to him." With his final words spoken, he walked away.

Sam decided to venture into the bag Cas brought. There was a 5 pack of beer, whiskey, a head of lettuce, a few loose slices of bread, a can of raspberry jam, and a knife. Was he supposed to eat a lettuce and jelly sandwich?

Next time he was going to have to ask Cas to order a pizza. It didn't stop him from eating a slice of bread with the jam, washing it with a warm beer. For as long as Cas has been on Earth, it was still surprising how little he understood about food.

Treating it like it was the morning, Sam hopped into the shower. Afterwards, he inspected his reflection in the mirror, a towel wrapped around his hips. His calloused fingers rubbed at the scruff on his face. He was only days away from having an actual beard. The dark circles under his eyes were slightly alarming, but that was his life now. He pulled out the hairbrush that Jack had given him and ran it through his mane.

Having more energy, Sam followed Castiel's instructions. He used his whole body to lift his wings to allow them to retract. Sliding Gabriel to one side of the bed, Sam was able to roll him over so he didn't fall off the edge. Then he centered his body, straightening the sheets around him. Still unconscious, his appearance was closer to a deep sleep, than death. Sam fetched his hair brush. Slowly, he brushed Gabriel's golden locks, lifting his head to make sure he combed all of his hair. Setting the brush down, he massaged his neck. Kneading his fingers up to his earlobes, and then gently tugging on them. He could have sworn he had seen his lip twitch, but he didn't want to get excited.

Taking a break, Sam sat in the chair and had another beer. He wondered how angels took care of their wings. Was it their grace?

The task before him was monumental. It would probably be another two days before he would be done. Seeing the contrast between the two sides, he felt accomplished with the care he put in.

Self doubt began to creep in the longer he sat there. Would he have enough time to finish before the spell wore off? Would Gabe come return to his body before he was done? Would he feel violated?

The small connection they had formed pulsed in annoyance. Sam stood and went to sit on the bed. Burrowing one of his hands into Gabriel's wings, he scratched an apology and felt a surge of reassurance travel into him. Sam smirked in response and set about preening his interior wings. Their bond merily humming away.

For hours he worked, until exhaustion took root. The turned off the light and laid down on top of Gabriel's wings, nestling into his side. Having an understanding of their structure now, he wasn't afraid of hurting him. He nuzzled his head into Gabriel's side and inhaled deeply. The aroma of his newly manicured wings filling his loneliness and melting his worries away, he fell asleep within moments.

He felt suspended, as if he were rocking back in forth in an ocean of comfort. He wished the feeling would never end.

The line between reality and dream was blurred when he woke. He snuggled into Gabriel further and clung to the sensation.

When he couldn't deny he was still dreaming, he prayed. 'Gabriel, I've never felt like this in my whole life. It's been so long since… since I've even held someone.'

A surge of what he could only be described as love stuttered through. Sam relished in it, with small circular motions, he rubbed his hand over Gabriel's bare chest and returned the emotion.

Their connection settled back to one of peace, stronger than before. Sam sat up and checked for sign of consciousness, but there was none. He checked his pulse, and it was steady.

Sam sighed, and went through his morning routine. He couldn't eat, he knew Gabriel was there, would be coming back soon. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of his return. Things between them had changed, but he didn't know what that meant for them. Would it be like Cas and Dean? No, he wouldn't eye fuck him for years. He would have to make a move. That alone made his stomach do flips. Would he outlive him? Could he be so patient? When they got Dean back, would they really retire?

A shock came through and stopped his internal musing. That was later. Gabriel had not returned yet, and he basically just told him to shut up.

He took a shot of the Jameson Castiel gave him, and chased it with a beer. Suddenly he was filled with warmth, but wasn't sure if it was their connection or the booze.

Getting back to his task, he moved the chair so he could completely unfurl Gabriel's left wing. The sheer size of his primaries amazed him. Some of them were two feet in length. The milkshake lyrics popped back into his head. Instead of singing that song, he thought about music he actually enjoyed.

Cat Stevens always put him in a good mood. He didn't feel so silly this time. He began to sing, "If you want to sing out, sing out If you want to be free be free Cause there's a million things to be"

As he stroked his fingers through the ruffles of feathers, the strum of contentment was blossomed under his touch. He sang louder and worked his way through the underside. They looked much less frail now that he was done with the larger ones.

You can do what you want

The opportunity's on

And if you can find a new way

You can do it today

You can make it all true

And you can make it undo

You see, ah ah ah

It's easy, ah ah ah

You only need to know

There was a surge of power and he had to close his eyes. He grasped that feeling and pulled it towards him. It was then that Gabriel sucked in a deep breath.

Sam ran to the side if the bed too see he was awake. Gabriel's honey orbs staring back at his hazel eyes. He clasped the sides of his head and whispered his name.

Gabriel licked his lips. His voice raspy, "You saved me."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gabe rested his arm on Sam's side. Their eyes met again, Gabriel's whiskey eyes were full of unshed tears, until one slid down his cheek. His eyebrows furrowed together "I was so lost… you… you brought me back."

Sam wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Back home. Where you belong."

Gabriel's feathers rustled. His eyes growing wide when he realized his wings were unveiled. Sam began to climb off the bed when Gabriel grabbed his wrist with a pleading look, "How?"

"I performed a spell. To see your wings." Sam bit his lip, "So I could care for you."

Whether Gabriel was aware or not, Sam was floored with the awe radiating from their bond. He released his wrist. Sam's cheeks burned. "It is an honor."

As Gabriel slowly sat up, Sam stood to give him the room he needed to adjust. He intently watched as Gabriel's wings arched back, the way the settled on the bed and floor. The divine scent circulating in the air cas he flexed them his wings, giving them a small tussel. How his shoulders and chest took in every breath. The way the sheets bunched around his waist.

He was glorious. All the while looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Sam dug his thumb his left palm. An old tick for a healed wound that had kept him grounded for so long.

Gabriel stretched his wings and took in their appearance. The implication of what Sam had done was clear, understanding how their link formed, solidified.

He patted the bed, and Sam sunk next to him. Grabbing him by the chin, massaging his fingers over Sam's facial hair, he asked "How long have you been in here with me kiddo'?"

Sam answered as best he could. "Three days."

Gabriel frowned.

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Sam broke. Trying to restrain himself, his lips quivered, but tears and cries overwhelmed him. The betrayal of his brother, the death of his tormentor, the joy of Gabriel. He was embraced by the arms and wings of an archangel. Holding him close, sending acceptance through their connection.

After a few minutes, Sam was able to reel his emotions in. He felt no embarrassment, Gabriel had received him as he was. His scalp was caressed as Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair, "Lie down with me?" He followed his lead and reclined on his wings, cuddling against Gabriel. Sam was cocooned by a swoop of his wings.

The light refracted off his feathers creating a cavernous feel as it filtered through. While he was distracted by the glistening hues highlighting Gabriel's attributes, a small hand reached out and mapped the contours of his face. He closed his eyes, mesmerized by the trails the pads of his fingers were ghosting across his skin.

The shelter Gabriel created soothed all of Sam's pain. He relaxed further, laying his hand on Gabriel's hip bone, accidently brushing his feathers. Their connection pulsed and Sam opened his eyes to see that Gabriel had squeezed his shut momentarily.

The wing above them was the last wing Sam had not preened. Meeting Gabriel's eyes, he tentatively reached his hand out waiting for permission.

"Please," Gabriel murmured. He delved his hand above him into his feathers, Gabriel's shutter, traveling down his body as well. and felt him shutter. He moaned as Sam stroked him, lathering the oil through his golden wings.

Their faces were so close, he would only need to move two inches to kiss him, but he refrained. Working his long deft fingers was satisfaction alone. Having Gabriel's breath dancing on his lips was something else entirely.

He continued until he needed to rest his arm. Draping his hand across Gabriel's side again, he dipped his head down so they were resting their foreheads against one another.

Gabriel's words were shaky as he confessed, "I've never been touched so intimately, Sam."

Sam pushed a surge of love towards the archangel, "I'll do this everyday if you let me."

* * *

Thank you everyone that followed this story. It meant a lot that people commented. I really enjoyed writing it and the reception has been a good motivator to want to write more stories. I know it was a shorter chapter, but I felt it was the right place to put a period.

You can always find me on Tumblr under HankyPranky too.


End file.
